wowwikifandomcom_tr-20200213-history
Faction:The Consortium
| base = The Stormspire, Netherstorm | leader = Nexus-Prince Haramad | factions = Alliance and Horde | rewards = | tabard = Consortium Tabard.jpg | quartermaster = Karaaz Paulsta'ats }} Konsorsiyum Nexus-Prince Haramad tarafından yönetilen Konsorsiyum, Outland'e gelmiş olan kaçakçı, tüccar ve hırsız ethereal ırkıdır. Ana operasyon üsleri ve en büyük yerleşim yerleri Stormspire'dır, fakat Midrealm Post, Aeris Landing, Auchindoun içindeki Mana-Tombs ve diğer bazı yerlerde de bulunabilirler. Saygınlık Until 3000 reputation is required to move from the starting reputation to friendly. The two repeatable quests at this stage each give 250 reputation, hence requiring 12 completions to become friendly. The quests can be done fairly quickly (under ten minutes each) and close to Aeris Landing, where they are turned in. * Turn in 10 or 3 * Run Mana Tombs Through * Run Mana Tombs (Heroic after reaching with Lower City). *: Most enemies in the Heroic Mana-Tombs wing of Auchindoun will give 15-25 reputation; bosses give considerably more. * Complete all available quests. * Turn in and . *: Characters trying to simultaneously earn reputation with the Mag'har or Kurenai and the Consortium may want to focus on killing Ogres in Nagrand, which award 10 Mag'har or Kurenai reputation per kill, and saving the for Consortium turn-ins. Doing this also nets many , for turnins, allowing a player to effectively farm their Nagrand faction rep, Consortium rep, and half of their Halaa tokens all at the same time. The only caveat is the drop rate, which is roughly 33% for the warbeads, while it is 50% on the insignias. *: If you are level 70, want a faster grind without concern for Mag'har/Kurenai reputation, and can handle the slightly more powerful Ethereals, then you may want to grind insignias instead. * Open Ethereum Prisons with and kill the mob that spawns to turn in . The mobs most likely to drop Prison Keys typically drop very few items other than gold, netherweave and green items-- which allows you to grind for a very long time before your bags fill up. In patch 2.3, is now easier to obtain as it is a reward for the daily non-heroic dungeon quest. * Complete the "daily dungeon" quests from Wind Trader Zhareem and Nether-Stalker Mah'duun. These appear to provide consortium rep, despite the NPCs not being marked as Consortium members (350 rep for Heroics, 250 for Non-Heroic). Ödüller Upon reaching Friendly status, players are officially considered members of the Consortium and given a salary. The salary is a bag of gems at the beginning of every month, given by Gezhe at Aeris Landing. Higher reputation with the Consortium yields better and more jewels each month. Note: Due to a bug, no gem payments were received between the expansion's release and the patch 2.1.0, where it was fixed. However, players will receive their gems by talking to Gezhe instead of through the mail. According to Blizzard poster Pavonum, there is no plan to reimburse players for missing gem payments. http://forums.worldofwarcraft.com/thread.html?topicId=79820522&sid=1&pageNo=5#80. Görevler Mana-Tombs Total Reputation Gained: 1,350 * (500 reputation) * (350 reputation) ** (500 reputation) Nagrand * (+10 Reputation) * (+250 Reputation) ** (+250 Reputation) Repeatable * (+250 Reputation) ** (+250 Reputation) Repeatable * (+250 Reputation) * (+250 Reputation) * (+250 Reputation) ** (+250 Reputation) Repeatable * Total Rep: 2010 Netherstorm Total Reputation Gained: 11,655 * (250 Reputation) * (10 reputation) ** (350 reputation) * (250 reputation) * (250 reputation) * (250 reputation) Tuluman's Landing * (250 reputation) * (no reputation) ** (250 reputation) Stormspire * (250 reputation) ** (250 reputation) *** (350 reputation) * (250 reputation) ** (250 reputation) * (250 reputation) * (250 reputation) Midrealm Post * (250 reputation) Protectorate Watch Post * (250 reputation) * (250 reputation) * (250 reputation) Area 52 * (10 reputation) ** (250 reputation) *** (250 reputation) **** (250 reputation) ***** (25 reputation) ****** (250 reputation) ******* (75 reputation) ******** (250 reputation) ********* (250 reputation) ********** (500 reputation) *********** ************ Questline continues to: which gives the key to Arcatraz Galeri Image:Stormspire1.jpg|The Stormspire image:Consortium.jpg|The Mana-Tombs ---- Önceki Sayfa: Grup Listesi